Tanzimat i vizuelno kreiranje javnog identiteta u Bosni i Hercegovini
Identitet Bosne i Hercegovine kroz historiju Javni identitet predstavlja promenljivu kategoriju, uslovljenu brojnim i različitim društvenim okolnostima. Politički, socijalni, verski, kulturni, etnički i nacionalni/nacionalistički sadržaji značajno učestvuju u kreiranju javnog i privatnog identiteta. Ispoljavanje javnog identiteta tesno je povezano sa vizuelnom kulturom. Putem vizuelnog, vizuelnim govorom, javno su prenošene poruke o političkim, kulturnim, socijalnim i verskim obeležjima zajednica i pojedinaca. Zato vizuelna kultura postaje jedno od moćnih sredstavaza izražavanje javnog identiteta.O definiciji pojma vizuelna kultura vidi: Nicholas Mirzoeff, An Introduction to Visual Culture, London, 1999; W. J. T. Mitchell, Showing Seeing. A Critique of Visual Culture, Journal of Visual Culture I, (2002), 156-181; Margaret Dikovitskaya, Visual Culture. The Study of the Visual after the Cultural Turn, Cambridge/Mass, London, 2005 Jedan od primera promenljivosti i kompleksnog kreiranja javnog identiteta putem vizuelne kulture pokazuje kulturna istorija Bosne i Hercegovine u periodu posle tanzimatskih reformi. Tanzimatske reforme, posle 1839, uslovile su značajne promene u političkoj i kulturnoj slici Osmanske imperije. One su dovele do promene javnog identiteta imperije i isticanja njenog multietničkog i multiverskog karaktera, što najjasnije pokazuje prezentacija Osmanske imperije na Svetskoj izložbi u Beču 1873.Vidi: Ahmet Ersoy, A Sartorial Tribute to Late Tanzimat Ottomanism: The Elibise-I ‘Oşmaniyye Album, Muqarnas, vol. 20, (2003), 187-207. Širom imperije, a posebno u njenom evropskom delu, reforme su imale dalekosežne posledice, koje su uobličile novi javni identitet. Devetnaesti vek u osmanskoj istoriji istoričar Ilber Ortajli naziva “najduži vek imperije” i karakteriše ga kao vreme modernizacijskih procesa.Ilber Ortajli, Najduži vek imperije, Beograd, 2004 Ortajli Tanzimat prepoznaje kao izuzetno važnu reformatorsku aktivnost, koja je evropeizovala i transformisala osmansko društvo i ističe da se ovi procesi nisu odvijali podjednako u svim delovima carstva. To je od posebne važnosti za područje Bosne i Hercegovine, koje je spadalo u regije gde su tanzimatske reforme sporo i postepeno uvođene. Iako su tanzimatske reforme uvođene sa poteškoćama, kašnjenjem i velikom državnom represijom, oličenom u delovanju Omer-paše Latasa 1850- 51.Hannes Grandits, Herrschaft und Loyalität in der spätosmanischen Gesellschaft: Das Beispiel der multikonfessionellen Herzegowina, Wien-Köln-Weimar: Böhlau Verlag 2008, 108-122. (sa starijom literaturom o Omer-paši Latasu i njegovoj upravi u Bosni i Hercegovini) one su i na području Bosne i Hercegovine dovele do velike promene javnog identiteta, što se jasno isticalo i u kulturnom životu. Nove mogućnosti za realizaciju različitih kulturnih aktivnosti primećene su već u prvoj godini promene. U predgovoru novoustanovljenog časopisa Bosanski prijatelj za 1850. Ivan Frano Jukić jasno ukazuje da je došlo vreme za prosvetni i književni rad u Bosni i Hercegovini, zahvaljujući nameri osmanske vlade “Bosnu u tanzimat dotierati.”Ivan Frano Jukić, Predgovor, Bosanski prijatelj, sv. I, Zagreb, 1850. Osnove principa za izmenu modela vizuelnog identiteta u Bosni i Hercegovini ležale su u iskustvu, koje su već od kraja treće decenije postojale u pojedinim evropskim delovima Osmanskog carstva i centralnom balkanskom prostoru. U područjima Makedonije, severne Grčke, Bugarske i Srbije tanzimatske reforme su dovele do izmene slike javnog prostora i vidljivosti hrišćanskih zajednica. To se najjasnije ogledalo u podizanju i ukrašavanju monumentalnih gradskih pravoslavnih hramova.Jedan od primera novih i monumentalnih pravoslavnih hramova XIX veka pokazuju crkvene građevine, koje je podigao Andreja Damjanov. Vidi: J. Hadžieva - E. Kasapova, Arhitekt Andreja Damjanov 1813-1878, Skopje, 2001 Međusobna etnička i verska povezanost muslimanskog, hrišćanskog i jevrejskog stanovništva u Bosni i Hercegovini, Crnoj Gori, Makedoniji, Bugarskoj i Srbiji uslovili su da se tokovi reformi odvijaju na sličan način. Uz kontakte verskih struktura islamske, pravoslavne, sefardsko-jevrejske i katoličke zajednice, istovetne ideale u kreiranju javnog vizuelnog identiteta prenosili su balkanski trgovci, pa je trgovačka mreža između Sarajeva, Mostara, Bijelog Polja, Niša, Vranja, Skoplja i Soluna predstavljala liniju transfera kulture. Ovakav vid kulturne povezanosti bio je utemeljen još u ranijim vremenima, O značaju trgovaca u osmanskom društvu: T. Stoianovich, Between East and West: The The Balkan and the Mediterranean Worlds, vol. 2: Economies and Societies: Traders, Towns and Households, new Rochelle 1992, 1-77. tako da su po već izgrađenom mehanizmu bili transferisani i novi ideali tanzimatskog društva na područ- je Bosne i Hercegovine. Vezu sa različitim osmanskim krajevima potvrđuje i Ivan Frano Jukić, koji kao značajnu posledicu tanzimatskih reformi ističe uspon obrazovanja i pismenosti kod Bugara.Ivan Frano Jukić, Predgovor, Bosanski prijatelj, sv. I, Zagreb, 1850. To jasno potvrđuje upućenost bosanskohercegovačkog stanovništva u stanje kulture obrazovanja u drugim balkansko-osmanskim oblastima. I Navažniji simbolički čin uobličavanja javnog identiteta Bosne i Hercegovine odvijao se na području Sarajeva. Sarajevo je sredinom XIX veka, 1850, ponovo postalo sedište bosanskog vezira. Vladislav Skarić, Sarajevo i njegova okolina od najstarijih vremena do Austro-Ugarske okupacije, Sarajevo, 1937, 201. Time je napravljen jasan diskontinuitet u poziciji vlasti u Bosni. Umesto dotadašnjeg sedišta vezira u Travniku, centar političke moći prenet je u Sarajevo, najrazvijeniji trgovačko-zanatski grad, mesto karakteristično po bogatstvu njegovih građana, ali i suživotu muslimanskog, hrišćanskog i jevrejskog stanovništva. Politička promena u Sarajevu i novo uređenje Bosanskog elajeta ozvaničene su tokom javne svečanosti 13. VIII 1850. Tada je, prema izveštaju Omer-paše Latasa i valije Hafiz-paše, u prisustvu vojske, civilnih i vojnih dostojanstvenika javno pročitan ferman, praćen molitvom muftije i svečanim plotunima. Sutradan je održan vatromet. Hans-Juergen Kornrumpf, Osmanische Dokumente zum Aufenthalt vom Omer Lutfi Pasha (Latas) in Bosnien 1850-1852, Suedost-forschungen, Bd 49, (1990), 195-196. Na taj način javnim efemernim spektaklom obeležen je početak novog političkog doba Bosne i Hercegovine. Promena vlasti i dolazak tanzimatskih činovnika uslovili su i promene u izgledu i opremi osmanskih javnih i privatnih institucija. Skarić navodi da je Omer-paša Latas svoj konak opremio evropskim nameštajem, što se nije dopadalo sarajevskim stanovnicima, kao ni pašinoj bližoj okolini.V. Skarić, Sarajevo i njegova okolina…, 203. Time jeOmer-paša jasno demonstrirao novi kulturni obrazac u Bosni i Hercegovini. On je raskinuo sa dotadašnjom praksom u opremi osmanskih javnih prostora i primenio savremeni evropski koncept reprezentacije vlasti. Primer Omer-paše sledili su i drugi visoki dostojanstvenici u Bosni. Ivan Kukuljević Sakcinski opisuje da je 1857. “dvorana” za prijem kajmakamovog konaka u Travniku “nješto po europejski uredjena.” Ivan Kukuljević Sakcinski, Putovanje po Bosni, Zagreb, 1858, 95. Za potrebe bosanskog valije Topal Šerif Osman-age, koji svakako predstavlja jednu od značajnijih tanzimatskih ličnosti, izgrađuje se tokom sedme decenije XIX veka novi konak. Konak je završen 1869, a graditelji konaka su Splićani Franjo Linardović i Franjo Moise.O novom konaku vidi dokumentaciju Komisije za očuvanje nacionalnih spomenika Bosne i Hercegovine: http://www.kons.gov.ba/main.php?id_struct=6&lang=1&action=view&id=2982 Arhitektura novog konaka odgovara najaktuelnijim tokovima u arhitekturi Osmanske imperije. Tanzimatska modernizacija vizuelno je bila obeležena prihvatanjem savremenih evropskih arhitektonskih stilova, o čemu jasno svedoče istraživanja Zejnep Čelik.Zeynep Çelik, The Remarking of Istanbul. Portrait of an Ottoman City in the Nineteenth Century, University of Washington Press 1986. U skladu sa ovim tendencijama gradi se i novi konak u Sarajevu. Podignut kao reprezentativno istorističko zdanje na tri sprata, od čvrstog materijala, on je jasno obeležio novo političko i kulturno stanje Bosne i Hercegovine Prihvatanje tanzimata uticalo je i na delimičnu promenu unutrašnjeg prostora kod uticajnijih i uglednijih pripadnika bosanskog društva. Kukuljević Sakcinski u Travniku posećuje Derviš-bega Teskeredžića, rodom iz Duvna, koji podržava reforme i protiv je progona hrišćana. Njegov privatno-javni prostor namenjen prijemu gostiju bio je potpuno uređen prema evropskim konceptima:”Dvorana, u koju nas povede, uredjena je sasvim po europejski, tu ima i kanapeah i foutellah i stolicah i stola, na kom stoji ura i posidje s cvietjem. Na stieni visi i veliko zercalo.” Ivan Kukuljević Sakcinski, Putovanje po Bosni, Zagreb, 1858, 96. Sredinom XIX veka započinje i transformacija Sarajeva. Formiraju se nove kulturne institucije, a dolazi i do pojave štampe, najznačajnijeg instrumenta javnosti. Posle požara 1852. dolazi i do prvih zahteva i pokušaja promene urbanističkog izgleda i javnog identiteta grada. Na zahtev Veli-paše, a prema savremenim evropskim urbanističkim pravilima, inžinjer Efrem-efendija pravi novu urbanizaciju čaršije u Sarajevu. Tada se proširuju ulice, određuje položaj kuća i donosi odluka da se krovovi kuća ne dodiruju.Prokopije Čokorilo - Joanikije Pamučina - Staka Skenderova, Ljetopisi, Sarajevo, 1976, 226 Njegovom intervencijom menja se i dotadašnji izgled sarajevske trgovačke čaršije. Promene u gradu i posttanzimatski izgled Sarajeva opisuje ruski konzul Aleksandar Giljferding: “Tu je pravoslavna i katolička crkva i nekoliko prilično širokih i pravih ulica sa hrišćanskim, djelimično i jevrejskim kućama. Tu se leprša ruska, francuska i engleska zastava, dok se austrijska vije nad turskim dijelom grada, na padinama Trebevića… Izgled grada je vrlo lijep: bijele okrečene kuće u zelenilu na padinama uzvišenja, a više njih bezbrojno mnoštvo minareta.”Aleksandar Giljferding, Putovanje po Hercegovini, Bosni i Staroj Srbiji, Sarajevo, 1972, 77. Ideologiju tanzimatskih reformi reprezentuje i građenje nove kasarne – Medžidija kršla, koju projektuje i podiže protomajstor Andrija Damjanov. Za ovu građevinu, tipično delo nove osmanske vojne arhitekture, ruski konzul Giljferding piše da je bila “najsolidnija gradjevina” u Sarajevu.Isto 81 Podizanje kasarne preduzeo je bosanski vezir Huršid-paša, posle 1852. Prema sećanjima Hadži Stake Skenderove, Huršid-paša je dosledno sprovodio reforme. Zato su hrišćani, po njenim rečima, “toliko voljeli Huršid-pašu da su mnogi pozvali da se sakupi od naroda novac za podizanje u Sarajevu vojničke kasarne. Huršid paša je prvi dao 100 000 groša. Toliko su sakupili para da su kasarnu podigli za jednu godinu, pa je još ostalo na pretek.”P. Čokorilo - J.Pamučina - S.Skenderova, Ljetopisi, Sarajevo, 1976, 230. Prema zapisanim porodičnim kazivanjima, Andrija Damjanov je u Sarajevu radio i popravku sahatkule, a njegov angažman oko kasarne bio je posebno primećen i nagrađen: “Kasarna je mnogo stala tursku državnu kasu, pa je sarajevski paša optužen i uzet na odgovor. On pozove Andreju, koji načini od drveta model kasarne, pa obojica podju u Carigrad o ponesu taj model. Paša se je potpuno obradovao i bio nagradjen, a sultan je nagradio i Andreju, koji je dobio orden i pravo da nosi sablju.”Milenko S. Filipović, “Neimari crkve Sv. Bogorodice u Skoplju. Prošlost roda Zografskih u Velesu”, u: Spomenica srpsko-pravoslavnog sabornog hrama Svete Bogorodice u Skoplju 1835 - 1935, Skoplje, 1935, 308. II Tanzimatske promene dovele su i do poboljšanja položaja nemuslimanskih zajednica i mogućnosti isticanja različitih veroispovesti u javnom prostoru Bosne i Hercegovine. Verski život bio je od velikog značaja za ljude XIX veka, što je uticalo na podizanje i održavanje bogomolja. Versko stanje u Bosni bilo je do 1850. veoma nepovoljno po hrišćanske zajednice. Ono je bilo u skladu sa viševekovnom osmanskom tradicijom, koja je dopuštala egzistenciju različitih verskih zajednica, ali je istovremeno ograničavala njihovo prisustvo u javnom prostoru i strogo kontrolisala podizanje i obnovu bogomolja. Bogoslužbene potrebe katoličke zajednice, koja je brojala oko 150 000 vernika, obavljane su u svega pet crkava do 1850. godine (u samostanima u Fojnici, Kreševu i Sutjesci, i crkvama u Varešu i Podmilačju).“Lietopis katoličke crkve u Bosni”, Bosanski prijatelj, sv. I, Zagreb, 1850, 135 Fra Ivan Frano Jukić piše “želje i molbe kristjana” sultanu Abdul-Medžidu 1850. U ovom pismu on moli: “Slobodno opsluživanje svog vjerozakona; usljed toga da nam je slobodno: stare crkve i manastire popravljati, raširivati i gdje je potrebito iznova graditi; zvona i zvonike imati i javno naše obrede obdržavati,” i ističe da “nema primjera u cijelom turskom carstvu, da kristjani tako su stešnjeni u opsluživanju svoga vjerozakona kao u Bosni.” I. F. Jukić, Putopisi i istorisko-etnografski radovi, Sarajevo: Svjetlost, 1953, 318 Uvođenje tanzimatskih odredbi dovelo je do intenzivnih kontakata osmanskih vlasti i predstavnika hrišćanskih zajednica, što je svakako pomoglo izgradnji novih crkvenih građevina. Izvori beleže susrete katoličkog i pravoslavnog klera sa Omer-pašom, kao i njihove molbe za poboljšanje položaja i podizanje crkava.Hans-Juergen Kornrumpf, Einige osmanische Dokumente zum Neubau von Kirchen in Bosnien, Suedost-forschungen, Bd 53 (1994), 151-152. Podizanje crkava bila je važna delatnost, koja se nije odvijala bez državne kontrole, pa je uloga bosanskih valija bila izuzetno važna. Njihova opredeljenost za sprovođenje tanzimatskih reformi i stabilnost njihovog položaja u Bosni i Hercegovini uticali su na odnos prema hrišćanima. To je uslovilo i kreiranje pozitivne memorije na pojedine bosanske paše, što potvrđuju i sećanja Hadži Stake Skenderove. Ona ističe da je Huršid-paša “besplatno dao ferman za desetinu crkava, a još više za latinske crkve.” P. Čokorilo - J. Pamučina - S. Skenderova, Ljetopisi, Sarajevo, 1976, 227 U tanzimatskoj Bosni važnu ulogu u kontroli arhitektonskih delatnosti imao je Ešref-paša, inžinjer “carske inžinjerske škole,” koji je tokom 1853. napravio spisak crkava koje su trebale da se obnove i podignu.H-J. Kornrumpf, Einige osmanische Dokumente..., 153-154. Novostečena prava hrišćanskog stanovništva dovela su do podizanja monumentalnih pravoslavnih hramova u Mostaru (1873), Sarajevu (1863-1868) i Čajniču (1857-1863).O arhitekturi novih crkava u Mostaru, Sarajevu i Čajniču vidi: A. Kadijević, Jedan vek traženja nacionalnog stila u srpskoj arhitekturi (sredina XIX - sredina XX veka), Beograd, 1997, 21-23. Monumentalne crkve u navedenim gradovima bile su u značajnoj meri veće i prostranije od starijih hramova iz prethodnih vekova. Sve do podizanja nove crkve sarajevski pravoslavni hrišćani su se molili u staroj crkvi, koja je bila izgrađivana od 16. do 19. veka. U Mostaru i Čajniču crkve su bile s kraja 18. ili početka 19. veka. Stare pravoslavne crkve u Sarajevu,Vladislav Skarić, Srpski pravoslavni narod i crkva u Sarajevu u 17. i 18. vijeku, Sarajevo, 1928. MostaruVladimir Ćorović, “Srpska pravoslavna opština Mostar”, u: Vladimir Ćorović, Srpski manastiri u Hercegovini, priredio Đ. O. Piljević, Beograd, 1999, 201-204. i Čajniču bile su skromnijih dimenzija, a njihova arhitektonska forma nije se isticala u gradskom prostoru. Izgled i položaj starijih crkava sigurno su delimično bili određeni težnjom da se prikrije njihovo prisustvo u javnom okruženju. Zato je izgradnja novih pravoslavnih hramova izmenila dotadašnji izgled javnog prostora Bosne i Hercegovine. U panoramama Mostara i Sarajeva narušena je dotadašnja apsolutna dominacija islamskih bogomolja i vizuelno je potvrđena multikonfesionalnost ovih gradova. To je uslovilo i probleme prilikom izgradnje pojedinih crkava. Podizanje zvonika nove crkve u Sarajevu bilo je zaustavljano i dovodilo do problema između lokalnog muslimanskog stanovništva i osmanskih vlasti. Zato je izgradnja sarajevske crkve zavisila i od odluka sarajevskog valije. To se ističe i u jednom pismu sarajevskog “crkvenog računovoditelja” Sime Sokolovića majstoru Andreji Damjanovu od 25. IX 1867: “…To nam je sadašnji Valija i n, Komandant Bosanskog Vilajeta Preuzvišeni Gospodar Safet Paša dozvolio podpuno da zidamo i po planu dovršimo toranj u naše crkve.” M. S. Milosavljević, “Na sarajevskoj crkvi je radio i Andreja Damnjanović Zografski”, Politika, br. 11787 (Beograd, 27. III 1941), 9. Arhitekta pravoslavnih crkava u Mostaru i Sarajevu bio je majstor Andreja Damjanov iz Velesa. O Andreji Damjanovu vidi: M. S. Filipović, “Neimari crkve Svete Bogorodice u Velesu”, u: Spomenica srpsko-pravoslavnog sabornog hrama Sv. Bogorodice u Skoplju 1835-1935, 299- 314; M. S. Filipović, Andreja Damjanović iz Velesa, zograf i neimar (оkо 1813-1878), Muzeji 2, (Beograd, 1949), 33-40; А. Василиев, Български възрожденски майстори, София, 1965, 151-176; A. Kadijević, Jedan vek traženja nacionalnog stila u srpskoj arhitekturi (sredina XIX-sredina XX veka), Beograd, 1997, 14-23; A. Kadijević, Echoes of Medieval Architecture in the Work of the Master-Builder Andreja Damjanov, Зограф 27, (Београд, 1998-1999), 167- 176; Ј. Hadžieva - Е. Кasapova, Arhitekt Andreja Damjanov 1813-1878, Skopje, 2001; A. Kadijević, “Saborna crkva Sv. Trojice u Mostaru”, u: Srbi u Mostaru, ur. B. Pištalo, Beograd, 2001, 453-463; A. Kadijević, “O arhitekturi niške Saborne crkve Silaska Svetog Duha na apostole”, u: Niš I Vizantija I, Niš, 2003, 125-139;.A. Kadijević, “O arhitekturi crkve Svetih Apostola u Turekovcu”, Leskovački zbornik XLIII, (Leskovac, 2003), 129-137; A. Kadijević, “Graditeljska delatnost Andreje Damjanova: pravci istraživanja i zaštite”, Glasnik Društva konzervatora Srbije 31, (Beograd, 2007), 134-137; N. Makuljević, “Crkva Svete Trojice”, u: Saborni hram Svete Trojice u Vranju 1858-2008, prir. N. Makuljević, Vranje, 2008, 23-41; A. Kadijević, “Mixture of Styles and Civilisations in the Ecclestiastical Architecture of Andreja Damjanov in Balkanic Regions under Turkish Rule”, in: XV Turk Tarih Kurumu Kongresi, Ankara, 2010, 377-394. Damjanov je bio najugledniji balkanski graditelj sredine i druge polovine 19. veka. On i pripadnici njegove radionice, tajfe, izgradili su pravoslavne crkve u Skoplju, Velesu, Kumanovu, Nišu, Vranju i Smederevu. Umeće Andreje Damjanova priznali su predstavnici osmanskih vlasti, koji su mu poverili izgradnju vojnog objekta u Sarajevu. Arhitektonske koncepcije Damjanovljevih hramova zasnivale su se na istorističkom korišćenju neobaroknih i neovizantijskih rešenja i odgovarale su savremenim tokovima pravoslavne arhitekture na prostoru Osmanske imperije. Zato izgradnja pravoslavnih hramova u Sarajevu i Mostaru ne samo da je izmenila javni identitet tih gradova već ih je i vizuelno približila izgledu drugih balkanskih urbanih centara. Povoljne posledice tanzimatskih reformi odrazile su se i na druge verske zajednice. Obimni proces obnove i izgradnje novih crkava sprovela je katolička zajednica. Prema pismu Ešref-efendije, katolici su 1853. tražili i dobili fermane za devet crkava – u Kreševu, Dolcu, Gučjoj gori, Gorici i Vidoši kod Livna, Sutjesci, Visokom, Zoviku i Plehanu. Hans-Juergen Kornrumpf, Einige osmanische Dokumente zum Neubau von Kirchen in Bosnien, Suedost-forschungen, Bd 53 (1994), 153-154. Ovo svedoči i fra Jako Baltić, koji beleži da je bosanski vezir po sultanovoj naredbi tokom 1853 poslao inžinjera Ešref-efendiju da “vidi koliko trjeba načiniti fratrim i katolicima u Bosni crkava. Otci su jur odredili da se načini jedan manastir u Livnu, na Gorci, drugi u Gučoj Gori kod Travnika, dva u Posavini jedan na Plehanu a drugi u Zvorniku.” Uz ove manastire određeno je da se načini i više crkava, a prva je završena katolička crkva u Docu. Sredinom XIX veka, 1853, obnavlja se stara Crkva svetog Ante Padovanskog u Sarajevu, pa tako katolici u tom gradu posle više od jednog veka dobijaju svoju bogomolju. Kratki opis ove crkve donosi A. Giljferding, koji ističe da je ona “vrlo prostrana i lepa”. Aleksandar Giljferding, Putovanje po Hercegovini, Bosni i Staroj Srbiji, 81. Od velike važnosti je i to što je prilikom gradnje ove crkve, uz priloge austro-ugarskih vlasti, finansijska sredstva (20 dukata) priložio i bosanski valija Hušrid-paša. Tim činom je jasno potvrđeno tanzimatsko-reformsko opredeljenje osmanskih vlasti. Dovršenje Crkve svetog Ante, to jest podizanje svoda, bilo je povereno majstoru Andreji Damjanovu,U literaturi se sreće i pogrešno identifikovanje arhitekte koji je dovršio Crkvu svetog Ante 1854. Umesto Andrije Damjanova kao graditelj kasarne i crkve imenuje se “Stojan Vazenković.” To se navodi i u obrazloženju odluke o proglašenju graditeljske celine – Franjevačkog samostana i Crkve sv. Ante u Sarajevu za nacionalni spomenik Bosne i Hercegovine: http://www.aneks8komisija.com.ba/main.php?id_ struct=6&lang=1&action=vie w&id=2898 (16. XI 2009). što pokazuje da je najznačije graditeljske radove Sarajeva tanzimatskog doba – kasarnu, pravoslavnu i katoličku crkvu, izveo isti graditelj. U Gučoj gori crkvu je gradio majstor iz Trogira Ante Sicilian. On je tu napravio crkvu bazilikalne osnove, po ugledu na trogirsku Stolnu crkvu. Opis ove crkve, u vreme njene izgradnje, donosi Ivan Kukuljević Sakcinski, koji ističe da će ona “biti najljepša u svoj Bosni”. Kukuljević Sakcinski govori i da je unutrašnji ukras ove crkve trebao da bude reprezentativan, pa naglašava da graditelj “…želi sve stupove izgladiti, da izgledaju na mramor, i načiniti veliki oltar i predikaonicu onaku, kakva je u trogirskoj stolnoj cerkvi.” Ivan Kukuljević Sakcinski, Putovanje po Bosni, Zagreb, 1858, 89-90. Promene su obuhvatile i jevrejsku sefardsku zajednicu u Bosni i Hercegovini i pre tanzimatskih reformi. U Sarajevu dolazi do obnove i nadgradnje stare sinagoge. Ova jevrejska bogomolja, podignuta krajem XVI veka, stradala je u požaru krajem XVIII veka. Njena obnova se odvila uprkos dotadašnjim pravilima da se nemuslimanski verski objekti mogu podići isključivo prema dimenzijama starijih građevina. Obnova sinagoge bila je završena 1821, kada je na njoj bio nadgrađen čitav sprat. Moric Levi, Sefardi u Bosni, Sarajevo, 1969, 106. Pravo slobodnijeg isticanja nemuslimanskih veroispovesti u javnom prostoru obuhvatilo je i čin oblikovanja pogreba. Hrišćani su, po odobrenju Velipaše, prvi put u Sarajevu javno proneli krst pred sprovodom. O tome svedoči i Ljetopis Bosne Stake Skenderove. Ona piše da je Veli-paša “…naredio da se pred hrišćanskim sprovodima nosi krst i ide litija i da se na groblju čita molitva: - Vidio sam u hrišćana takav običaj-govorio je on. Zašto ga vi narušavate? Hrišćani su mu odgovorili: - Gospodaru, po našem zakonu takav je običaj, kao što vi govorite, ali mi nismo smjeli zbog turskog nasilja. On im je rekao: - Evo ja vam dajem dozvolu, i neka moj kavaz prati vaše sprovode. Hoću da i posljedneg siromaha tako sahranite. A ako nema od čega da se sahrani, ja ću troškove platiti iz svog džepa, samo neka svakoga nose na groblje kako sljeduje.”P. Čokorilo - J. Pamučina - S. Skenderova, Ljetopisi, Sarajevo, 1976, 226. Ovo je bila izuzetna promena, jer ne samo da do tada hrišćani nisu sahranjivani sa krstom na javnim sprovodu nego je i znamenje krsta na grobljima često bilo prikrivano. Na starom sarajevskom groblju na Carini nalazio se veći broj “trokrakih” krstova iz XVIII veka. Njihov oblik je karakterističan po tome što je četvrti krak krsta potpuno ukopan u zemlju.Leontije Pavlović, “Staro sarajevsko groblje na Carini”, u: Leontije Pavlović, Neki spomenici kulture, osvrti i zapažanja I, Smederevo, 1962, 45-46, sl. 15-24. Ovakva forma krsta očigledno je bila zasnovana na težnji za prikrivanjem i mimikrijom u dominantno osmansko-islamsko okruženje. Do promene izgleda hrišćanskih nadgrobnika dolazi tek u prvim decenijama XIX veka. Zato je javno nošenje krsta u Sarajevu od sredine XIX veka bilo od velikog značaja. III Tanzimat je na prostoru Osmanske imperije, kao i u Bosni i Hercegovini doveo do novih strategija u prezentaciji ličnosti u javnosti. Značaj javnog prostora i njegova demokratizacija uslovili su potrebu da se odanost i privrženost reformama manifestuje ponašanjem, oblačenjem i strategijskim (samo) prikazivanjem. To je dovelo do upotrebe novih formi vizuelne kulture, kao i korišćenja starih obrazaca u nove svrhe. Jedan od važnih vidova u prezentaciji javnih ličnosti bila je izrada njihovih portreta. Portreti nisu bili novina u kulturi Osmanske imperije, kao ni Bosne i Hercegovine. Oni su nastajali za potrebe sultana, kao i visokih dostojanstvenika različitih verskih i etničkih zajednica. Jedan od takvih portreta bio je onaj sarajevskog episkopa Pajsija, koji je u XVIII veku naslikao zograf Simeon Lazović.Đoko Mazalić, “Portret sarajevskog mitropolita Paisija iz godine 1805. i njegov slikar”, Glasnik zemaljskog muzeja XLIV, (Sarajevo, 1932), 93-102. U tanzimatskoj Bosni uvođenje savremenog načina portretisanja uvodi hrvatski slikar i privrženik ilirskog pokreta Vjekoslav Karas. On je došao u Travnik da naslika Omer-pašu Latasa. Boravak Karasa kod Omer-paše pribeležen je i u putopisnim izvorima, gde se navodi i da je on slikao i njegovu kći Eminu u “istočnjačkoj” odeći.James Henry Skene, The Danubian Principalities, the Frontier Lands of the Christian and the Turk, vol. II, London, 1854, 316. Prevedeno i u: Omer Hadžiselimović, Na vratima istoka: engleski putnici o Bosni i Hercegovini od 16. do 20. vijeka, Sarajevo, 1989, 321-322. Karas je slikao i potom litografisao portret Omer-paše u sto primeraka. Navodi se da je za ove usluge dobio dve stotine dukata. Đoko Mazalić, Slikarska umjetnost u Bosni i Hercegovini u tursko doba (1500-1878), Sarajevo, 1965, 159. Karasovo portretisanje Omer-paše Latasa i litografisanje njegovog portreta pokazuje novi pristup predstavnika osmanske vlasti. Portreti su sigurno bili namenjeni i oficijelnoj prezentaciji novog bosanskog vojnog zapovednika,Više grafičkih portreta Omer-paše Latasa čuva se u zbirci Hrvatskog povijesnog muzeja u Zagrebu: Marina Bregovac Pisk, Portreti u zbirci grafika Hrvatskog povijesnog muzeja, Zagreb, 2008, 307-310. kao i propagandi njegove ličnosti. To potvrđuje i naručivanje umnoženih grafičkih portreta. Tokom XIX veka grafičke predstave sa portretima vladara, vojskovođa i istaknutih političkih ličnosti bile su veoma česte. One su imale prvenstveno propagandnu funkciju i bile su u službi repezentacije vlasti. Ovakvi portreti držani su u javnim državnim institucijama, ali i drugim javnim objektima, kao i privatnim domovima. Tanzimatske reforme uslovile su i promene u pravilima oblačenja. Prve izmene pravila oblačenja u Bosni i Hercegovini pokazivali su osmanski vojnici i činovnici. Skarić navodi da je izmena oblačenja u vojsci dovela do potrebe za evropskim cipelama. Zbog toga su u Sarajevo došli cipelari iz Dalmacije, po kojima je njihova ulica za rad dobila naziv Kundurdžiluk. V. Skarić, Sarajevo i njegova okolina, 203. Sve do Tanzimata bila su primenjivana osmanska pravila oblačenja, prema kojima zimijama nije bilo dozvoljeno nošenje skupocenih kostima, ukrasa i zelene boje.Vidi: Donald Quataert, “Clothing Laws, State and Society in the Ottoman Empire 1720- 1829”, International Journal of Middle East Studies 29, (1997), 403-425; A. Fotić, “Između zakona i njegove primen” i Nenad Makuljević, “Vizuelna kultura i privatni identitet pravoslavnih hrišćana u 18. Veku”, u: Privatni život u srpskim zemljama u osvit modernog doba, priredio A. Fotić, Beograd, 2005, 64-71; 98-102. Tanzimat uvodi građansku ravnopravnost i dolazi do osavremenjavanja muškog i ženskog građanskog kostima. Do Tanzimata hrišćanima i Jevrejima bilo je zabranjeno oblačenje slično pripadnicima muslimanske zajednice. Oni su morali da se vizuelno razlikuju od vodećeg društvenog i verskog sloja. Hrišćani i Jevreji nisu smeli da na glavi nose turban, niti da nose zelenu boju. O pravilima oblačenja u Bosni i Hercegovini svedoči i Moric Levi: “U Bosni su Židovi i kršćani morali nositi neku osebujnu crnu kapu zvanu ‘čita’, koja je sličila kapucinskim i franjevačkim kapama, samo što je ležala dublje na glavi. Kod rabina, kojima je turban bio znak njihovog dostojanstva, nije taj smio biti od bijele vune ili lana, već iz obojenog platna (osim zelenog), nadalje nije smio biti ni visok niti širok. Stoga su oni nosili jedan uzak i nizak platneni trak oko kape. Obuća se nije razlikovala po svojoj vrsti, nego samo po boji. Glede te razlike bili su muškarci ravnopravni ženama. Muslimani su nosili crne cipele (mestve) i preko njih tzv. ‘firale’ crvene boje, dočim su kršćani i Židovi smjeli nositi samo crne firale. Turkinje su nosile visoke, žute čizme (čelike) s papučama, dočim su Židovke smjele nositi samo crnu obuću.”Moric Levi, Sefardi u Bosni, 50 Tanzimat unosi promenu u recepciji kostima. U albumu za svetsku izložbu u Beču 1873. oblačenje različitih zajednica u imperiji ne predstavlja više vizuelni znak, koji govori o mestu pojedinca u religijskoj strukturi društva, već se tumači kao varijacija u okviru osmanske kulture. Za razliku od lokalnih kostima, javlja se i građanski kostim. On se tumači kao posledica mode, ali i simbol novog osmanskog građanskog jedinstva.Ahmet Ersoy, A Sartorial Tribute to Late Tanzimat Ottomanism, 195-196 Jedan od najznačajnijih pokazatelja nove tanzimatske realnosti i građanskog statusa postaje fes. Fes zauzima istaknuto mesto u kostimu dela muškog stanovništva i predstavlja vidljivo svedočanstvo građanske ravnopravnosti, bez obzira na versku i etničku pripadnost. Fes nose muslimani, hrišćani i Jevreji i on postaje reprezentativan deo muškog kostima, koji se sasvim ne odbacuje ni po dolasku austrougarske vlasti u Bosnu i Hercegovinu 1878. Uz promene muškog oblačenja, tanzimat donosi i drugačiju javnu prezentaciju žena u Bosni i Hercegovini. Vlasti menjaju odnos prema ženama i dozvoljavaju njihovo obrazovanje, o čemu najbolje svedoči delatnost Adeline Pauline Irby i Georgine Muir Mackenzie. One su u ime hrišćanske solidarnosti obišle i opisale deo balkanskog prostora,Irena Zarić, “U službi političkog argumenta: Predstava balkanske žene u putopisu Adeline Poline Irbi i Džordžine Mjur Mekenzi”, u: Evropska slika Balkanske žene, Liceum 12, urednik Đorđe S. Kostić, Kragujevac, 2009, 64-83 a potom u Sarajevu organizovale sopstvenu prosvetnu aktivnost.J. V. Vuković, Adelina P. Mis Irbi, u: Spomenica povodom osamdesetogodišnjice okupacije Bosne i Hercegovine (1878-1958), pedesetogodišnjice aneksije (1908-1958) i četrdesetogodišnjice oslobođenja i ujedinjenja (1918-1958), Beograd, 1959, 87-89 Jedno od svedočanstava recepcije ženskog kostima u tanzimatskoj Bosni donosi Sefardkinja Laura Bohoreta Papo. Ona idealizuje “stara dobra vremena” i jasno ističe prednost starog kostima iz osmanskog doba: “Bile smo kraljice u tim našim ugodnim anterijama. One košulje od beza osvježavale su nam tijelo tokom ljeta. Anterija se širila i sužavala poput elastične gume. Ako nas je stezala, širile bismo je (svake godine ili svake druge godine trebalo je širiti haljine i porodicu). Ako bismo smršale, onda bismo to sužavale. Nije se trebala štedjeti tkanina, lijepa presavijanja, nabori, lijepi širiti…”Laura Papo Bohoreta, Sefardska žena u Bosni, Sarajevo, 2005, 51. Tanzimatske reforme uslovile su velike promene u javnom identitetu Bosne i Hercegovine. Promene u arhitekturi Sarajeva, slobodno podizanje hrišćanskih bogomolja i napuštanje dotadašnjih pravila oblačenja javno su reprezentovali novo kulturno i političko stanje. Posttanzimatsko kreiranje javnog identiteta Bosne i Hercegovine bilo je prekinuto austrougarskom okupacijom. Ovaj relativno kratak, ali veoma značajan kulturno-istorijski period bio je u istoriografiji donekle potisnut. Na osnovu stereotipnih slika često se govorilo o devetnaestovekovnoj kulturi Osmanske imperije, pa i Bosne i Hercegovine, kao o periodu opadanja i dekadencije. Arhitektura pravoslavnih crkava u Sarajevu, Mostaru i Čajniču tumačila se izvan konteksta tanzimatskih reformi, dok je fes dobio epitet “turske” nošnje. Nasleđe tanzimata je višestruko. Administrativna promena nastala u ovo doba odredila je Sarajevo kao administrativno sedište i centar političke moći Bosne i Hercegovine. Novopodignute katoličke i pravoslavne crkve ostale su do danas u verskoj upotrebi, a fes je postao jedan od simbola osmanskih vremena. THE TANZIMAT AND THE VISUAL CREATION OF PUBLIC IDENTITY IN BOSNIA AND HERZEGOVINA (Summary) The Tanzimat reforms, carried out during 1850-1851, conditioned great changes in the public identity of Bosnia and Herzegovina. The changes in architecture of Sarajevo, the free building of Christian churches and the abandonment of rules of dressing publicly represented a new cultural and political state. Sarajevo became the centre of the Bosnian vizier, the old town was urbanised and a new residence for the Pasha was built, shaped according to the guidelines of European historistic architecture. The Tanzimat changes brought about an improvement in the position of non-Muslim communities and the possibility of emphasizing different religious beliefs in the public spaces of Bosnia and Herzegovina. New Catholic and Orthodox Churches were built and monumental churches in Sarajevo and Mostar significantly influenced the change of appearance of those towns. The Post-Tanzimat creation of public identity of Bosnia and Herzegovina was interrupted by the Austro-Hungarian occupation in 1878. The heritage of the Tanzimat in the visual identity of Bosnia and Herzegovina is diverse. The administrative changes established in this period determined Sarajevo as the administrative and political centre of Bosnia and Herzegovina, and the newly built Catholic and Orthodox churches serve even today as religious objects.